


Unexpected romance

by gotjjp



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Cute, Fluff, Good Boy Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: Where bad student Lim Jaebeom meets the student councillor Park Jinyoung.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. JB's POV;

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a tweet fic on twitter and really liked the idea. It turns out longer as expected and I just wanted to share it over here, enjoy!

Story is inspired by this post, which i made, [bad boy vs student councillor](https://twitter.com/peachiebeom/status/1213804724970909696?s=20)

In the morning, Jaebeom looks at himself in the mirror and checks his uniform. He smiles when he is satisfied with the way he looks and heads to school. He walks past the student councillor confidently, knowing that he will not get caught for his attire. 

However, the student councillor stops him in his track, and uses a short stick to point at his buttons. He says harshly, “your second top button should be fastened too, your attire is too untidy. Please fasten it before entering the school.” 

Jaebeom scowls at him, and notices that it is the first time he has seen this student councillor. “ _Probably a first year,_ ” he thinks, since today is the first day of school for the new year, and new student councillors will be on duty. 

He would not have been caught if the student councillor on duty is his friend. He rolls his eyes, not caring about the student councillor’s advice and continues to saunter into the school. 

The student councillor feels offended and strides behind him, catching up with him within a few steps. “Stop,” he raises his voice. “Didn’t I tell you to fix that button of yours?” 

The student councillor tugs on his arms and pulls him back, turning him around, causing them to face each other directly. He then flushes and releases his hold immediately. 

“What is your problem?” Jaebeom asks in an annoyed tone. His eyes bores into the student councillor’s as he adds, “just ignore it and you’ll be fine. Nobody cares anyway.” 

The student councillor flinches at his tone, but masks his face into one void of expression, and says sternly, “the school has its rules for a reason. As students, we should follow these rules.” 

He reaches forward to tug on Jaebeom’s collar and helps him fasten his button before patting the material on his broad shoulders to straighten them. 

Jaebeom grabs his hands and glances down at his name tag before returning his gaze to his eyes. “Sometimes, it’s not good to be too nosy, despite being a student councillor, _Jinyoung,”_ he comments. 

The way his name rolls off his tongue so smoothly and the way his heart beats faster when Jinyoung fixes his attire makes him feel something he has never felt before. 

For now, it is an indescribable feeling, but he is determined to explore this feeing. He grins smugly, “I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow, _Jinyoung_.” He emphasises the student councillor’s name on purpose and releases his hand. 

He strolls pass Jinyoung, raising his hand to wave without looking back, still smiling smugly at the encounter. “Park Jinyoung,” he mumbles, voice in a whisper, “interesting.” In that moment, he thinks that his remaining school days may not be as boring as it used to be. 

And so, he misses the way the Jinyoung’s ears flush red and his cheeks become rosy as the tingling sensation never leaves his wrist. Secretly, he hopes to see Jaebeom again, pulled by an unknown force. 

* * *

After a few boring lessons, it is finally their break. At their school, year 1s and 2s share the same break. With full knowledge that the student councillors will still be on duty, he unfastens his button as he walks down the stairs. 

He did it on purpose, but he is not sure what are the reasons for his action. He skips to the canteen happily, queuing behind the line for the Korean store. 

He has been craving for ramen since that morning and his stomach has growled several times during class, making him feel a little embarrassed. 

He bounces lightly on his feet as he waits, excited to finally eat. When it is his turn, he orders politely and smiles at the owner. Despite having a tough exterior, he is a respectful kid. He is always polite to elders and teachers, even if he does not listen to their words and scolding. 

He receives his ramen happily and sprints to the table near the end of the canteen, where his friend, Mark, is already seated at. “Hey, ramen again? Why do you always eat this?” Mark comments as soon as he sets his food down opposite him. 

“None of your business,” Jaebeom scowls, disliking it when people question him. He slurps his noodles loudly, enjoying his food to the maximum. 

The kid beside him may have heard him, as he feels someone staring at him from the side. He tries to ignore it initially and continues eating. However, the stare becomes more intense and he is starting to feel annoyed. He gulps down his soup and slams his bowl down onto the table before turning in that direction. 

His eyes widen, mouth agape in surprised. He quickly shuts his mouth and asks in an annoyed tone, “what are you staring at, Jinyoung? Did the school rules mention that one is not allowed to eat loudly?”

Jinyoung simply stares at him, face void of expression, and replies in calmly, “no, I was just curious to find out who would eat in such a barbaric manner. I’m not surprised that it turns out to be you,” he says, looking pointedly at Jaebeom’s shirt. He continues, “since you can’t even fasten your own buttons.” After he finishes his comments, he stands up and saunters away, his friend by his side. 

Jaebeom clenches his hands into a fist, still staring at Jinyoung’s disappearing figure. When Jinyoung is out of sight, he turns to Mark, who has his arms over his stomach as he takes in shaky breaths, laughing loudly at Jaebeom’s situation. 

Jaebeom whines, upset that his best friend is laughing at his miserable state, “stop laughing, you’re supposed to stand by me! Aren’t you my friend?” His jaws clenches as he seethes, “don’t you find him rude? How am I barbaric when I am just enjoying my food?” 

He turns to look at the direction where Jinyoung left and mumbles angrily, “one day, you’ll regret what you just said to me, Park Jinyoung.” 

* * *

For the rest of the classes, Jaebeom feels jittery, and he cannot wait for the day to end. Jinyoung’s comment fish around his head the entire time, and every time he thinks about it, he feels offended all over again. 

He skips his last class even though Mark disapproved of it and sits by the school entrance. He has the full view of the people coming in and out of the school even as he hides behind one of the pillars. 

He is sure his teacher will call him to the office another day after school. Despite disliking the trouble, he is determined to wait for Jinyoung to appear and to confront that boy. How dare he call him barbaric, of all description. 

He is such an attractive person to begin with, just because Jinyoung has not seen all his other aspects, he calls him barbaric. What a joke. 

After what feels like hours to Jaebeom, though it has only been an hour, Jinyoung finally appears in front of him. He presents himself from behind the pillar and approaches the boy. 

A flash of emotions crossed Jinyoung’s face, but he manages to return to his normal poker face. “What a weird person,” Jaebeom thinks. He raises his voice slightly at Jinyoung, as he points at the boy, “I’m not a barbaric person. For you to realise that, I’ve come up with a proposal!” 

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks, though he tries to hide it, Jaebeom can see signs of curiosity. The way his eyebrows raise, as if he is considering Jaebeom’s words in his head. 

Jaebeom grins smugly as he closes their distance, and reach out his hand, “let’s be friend. Only when we become friends then will you realise my charm. You’ll eventually find me attractive and fall heads over heel for me.” He tilts his hand slightly, waiting for Jinyoung to take it and to complete their handshake, as well as for Jinyoung to agree to his proposal. 

For once, he has never felt so smart. Instead, Jinyoung’s eyes crinkles as he laughs, “that’s quite a funny idea.” He says in between laughter, and continues after he calms himself down, “sure then. Let’s be friend. I doubt I’ll ever find someone like you attractive though.” 

Jinyoung takes his hand in his, and shakes it firmly, accepting the proposal. Jaebeom stares at him intently, mesmerised by the way his eyes turn into the shape of a crescent and the sound of his laughter is music to his ears. 

Unconsciously, he returns the smile, and held onto Jinyoung’s hand longer than he should. He does not want to release his hold. Somehow, he wants to hold onto this hand for life, and hear the boy in front of him laugh forever. 


	2. JY's POV;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (:

As a student councillor, Jinyoung is very serious about his job. Every day, he stands in front of the gate and catches anyone whom he finds to be untidy, or to be breaking the school rules. Without an exception, he is doing it too today. 

He has caught a few students as they tried to trick their way into the gate, but Jinyoung’s eyes are sharp, and he stopped all of them. Nearing the end of his duty, a student walks past him confidently, probably thinking that he will not be caught. 

Jinyoung looks at his face and realises that it’s the infamous Lim Jaebeom. He has been caught several times by other student councillor previously, but he has never once come to school in a proper attire that others has given up. 

Though Jinyoung is a year 2 student too, he has never crossed path with Jaebeom during his duty. However, he has heard a lot about him to know how difficult he is. 

Hence, Jinyoung stops him in his track, and uses a short stick to point at his buttons. He says harshly, “your second top button should be fastened too, your attire is too untidy. Please fasten it before entering the school.” 

Instead of following what Jinyoung said and fastening his button, he scowls at Jinyoung and continues his path, obviously annoyed at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung huffs, and thinks, “he is _really_ a difficult person.” He does not want to give up this easily and catches up with Jaebeom within a few steps. “Stop,” he raises his voice, tinged with slight anger. “Didn’t I tell you to fix that button of yours?” 

Without hesitation, Jinyoung grabs onto Jaebeom, turning him around to face him. As his action causes their distance to be closed, he becomes flustered and releases his hold immediately. 

“What is your problem?” Jaebeom asks, and Jinyoung notices the annoyance in his tone. His eyes bores into Jinyoung, and Jinyoung winces internally, as Jaebeom adds, “just ignore it and you’ll be fine. Nobody cares anyway.” 

Jinyoung flinches for a second before masking his face into a poker face, and says sternly, “the school has its rules for a reason. As students, we should follow these rules.” 

Without thinking, he reaches forward to tug on Jaebeom’s collar and helps him fasten his button before patting the material on his broad shoulders to straighten them. 

Jaebeom grabs his hands and glances down at his name tag before returning his gaze to his eyes. “Sometimes, it’s not to good to be too nosy, despite being a student councillor, _Jinyoung,”_ he comments. 

At Jaebeom’s touch, Jinyoung cannot help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Jinyoung thinks. “Why do I feel this way? He is a troublesome kid, why does he have such an effect on me?” He stares at Jaebeom and glances back to their hands. 

Jaebeom may have noticed his reaction as he grins smugly, “I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow, _Jinyoung_.” He emphasises on Jinyoung’s name and releases his hand. As Jaebeom continues to saunter into the school, Jinyoung watches his disappearing figure. 

He feels warmth creeping up his neck as he flushes, cheeks rosy from their encounter. When Jaebeom is completely out of sight, he casts his eyes down to his hand, and the tingling sensation from their contact is still there. Secretly, he hopes to see Jaebeom again, pulled by an unknown force. 

* * *

During recess, Jinyoung bought a bowl of bibimbap and heads towards his usual seat. He settles down and waits for Jackson patiently to finish buying his food. Though he is hungry, they had made a point previously to start eating together. Hence, they have always waited for each other. 

“JINYOUNGIE~” Jackson’s boisterous voice cuts through his thoughts. “I’m eating western today, doesn’t it look delicious?” He sets his food opposite Jinyoung’s and excitedly presents his dish. 

Nodding in indifference, Jinyoung replies without emotions, “yes, it does look good.” Jackson gives him a stern look, not liking his reaction. Thus, he gives him a tight-lipped smile and fakes enthusiasm, “wow, that looks so delicious, Jackson. How I wish I can eat it!” 

Jackson scowls at him, knowing that he is faking his reaction. “Forget it, what did I expect from you,” he comments indignantly and digs into his food. Jinyoung mirrors his actions and puts spoonful of food into his mouth, pleased by how the food taste. 

When he is about to finish his food, he overheard the conversation from the students beside him. “Such a familiar voice,” he thinks, but he dismisses it, not wanting to be nosy. 

However, the student besides him starts to slurp his noodles, so loudly that even in a crowded canteen, Jinyoung can hear it clearly. Out of curiosity, Jinyoung turns to look at the person. 

The person in sight causes him to be surprised, and his heart beats loudly in his ears. His eyes focus on his hand unconsciously and he glances back to the boy. He stares at him intently, trying to drink in the way he eats. The boy seems to be enjoying his food a lot and Jinyoung finds it endearing, loving the way he eats heartily. 

After a while, the boy in question slams his bowl onto the table and twists his body towards him. Jinyoung changes his expression quickly, not wanting to get caught for staring at someone. 

Jaebeom’s eyes widen, mouth agape in surprised. However, he quickly shuts his mouth and asks, “what are you staring at, Jinyoung? Did the school rules mention that one is not allowed to eat loudly?” Jinyoung can sense that he is annoyed and once again, he winces internally. Why does his heart react to his tone so sensitively?

Jinyoung simply stares at him, and replies calmly, “no, I was just curious to find out who would eat in such a barbaric manner. I’m not surprised that it turns out to be you,” he says, looking pointedly at Jaebeom’s shirt. He continues, “since you can’t even fasten your own buttons.” 

After he finishes his comments, he looks at Jackson, who has thankfully finished his food in time. He tilts his head, silently telling Jackson that it’s time to go. He stands up, hopefully looking elegant, and saunters away with Jackson. 

Even though his distance from Jaebeom has increased, he feels his heart beats fast. His grip on the tray tightened, his knuckles turning white. Of course, this is not missed by Jackson, who raises his eyebrows at him, “what’s with you and that person?” 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung replies after a short pause, not wanting to give himself away. They place their tray on the tray return section and they head back to their classroom. On their way back, Jinyoung finds himself thinking back to the boy who has twin moles on his left eyelid repeatedly. 

* * *

Throughout his remaining classes, Jinyoung focuses on his hands, turning them back and forth as his mind wanders back to his encounters with the boy who breaks the rule that day. 

He unconsciously smiles as he remembers the way he eats, as if he has been hungry for days. “What’s the answer, Jinyoung?” His train of thoughts are stopped as his teacher looks at him pointedly, expecting an answer from him. 

He has always been a diligent student, always focused during class. However, he has not been paying attention to the class, and he looks at the clock, realising that it has been half an hour since class started. 

Jackson, who sits beside him, writes the answer on a paper and slides the paper towards him discreetly. Though he knows he should not use Jackson’s answer, for that boy is not very bright in his studies, he had no choice as he reads it aloud, sounding more like a question than an answer, “20?” 

“That is surprisingly,” his teacher pauses, before staring at him and in a deadpan voice, “wrong. Since it’s the first time you’re not listening in class, I’ll let you go. But please focus on my class from now on.” 

Jinyoung shoots Jackson an annoyed look, though he only has himself to blame for not listening in class. Jackson smirks as he raises his eyebrows, acting as if he knows something that Jinyoung does not. “What?” Jinyoung asks in a hushed whisper, voice annoyed. 

“Nothing,” Jackson replies as softly, looking smugly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung wishes he can wipe away that look on Jackson’s face, and that he does not need to deal with his interrogation after class. 

For the remaining day, Jinyoung tries his best not to let his mind wander again, determined to focus on his classes. 

After what feels like eternity, their lessons are finally end. Jackson links his arms with Jinyoung’s, pulling him along as they walk down the stairs. “So, what were you thinking about that you, good boy Jinyoung, did not listen in class?” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, already expecting this conversation. He shrugs, “it was nothing. I was just tired. I had duty this morning and had to wake up earlier than usual.” He waves his hand dismissively, trying to end the topic, “you know how it is.” 

“I sure do,” Jackson says sarcastically. He breaks their contact and waves dramatically, “I’m having my co-curricular activity. This is where we bid our farewell, Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung tries to hold in his laughter but his resolution is broken when he looks at Jackson, who is dipping his fingers on his tongue, and smearing his wet fingers below his eyes, as if he has cried. “Ew, that’s so gross,” Jinyoung scowls as he smacks Jackson’s arm, pushing the latter away from him as he tries to touch Jinyoung. 

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” Jinyoung says quickly and walks away as fast, not wanting to be dirtied by his disgusting best friend. 

He continues walking towards the school gate, deciding to head home after a long day. Suddenly, the boy whom he has been thinking of the entire day appears in front of him. He is surprised, mouth drops slightly but he managed to readjust his expression as quickly. 

Jaebeom points at him, declaring confidently, “I’m not a barbaric person. For you to realise that, I’ve come up with a proposal!” 

Jinyoung contemplates his words for a moment, and his curiosity takes over him. He raises his eyebrows, daring Jaebeom to say something decent as he asks, “What is it?”

Jaebeom grins smugly as he moves closer. He reaches out his hand and his voice raises slightly, as if he is excited, “let’s be friend. Only when we become friends then will you realise my charm. You’ll eventually find me attractive and fall heads over heel for me.” He tilts his hand slightly, and Jinyoung stares at his hand for a moment. 

Surprised by his suggestion, Jinyoung laughs loudly, finding the boy in front of him interesting. “That’s quite a funny idea,” he says breathily as he is still laughing. He pauses for a while, trying to calm himself done before adding on, “sure then. Let’s be friend. I doubt I’ll ever find someone like you attractive though.” 

Jinyoung takes Jaebeom’s hand in his, and shakes it firmly, accepting the proposal. He smiles widely, finding this situation fascinating. His heart flutters as he thought of the possibility of being friend with bad boy Lim Jaebeom, feeling an invisible force pushing him towards the boy. 

Will he be as bad as people viewed him? Or will he have a side to him that nobody notices? Jinyoung finds himself looking forward to their friendship. As their hands are still together, Jinyoung secretly hopes that he can see a side of Jaebeom that no one else but him knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! Jinyoung and Jaebeom are actually in the same year but Jaebeom did not notice him. HEHE.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think about it ^^


End file.
